battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter Squadron
Fighter Squadron is a game mode in ''Star Wars'' Battlefront. It is the only game mode that takes place only in the sky, as well in space. Objective This game mode focuses on aerial combat between Rebels and Imperials. Players take control of the most notable ships in the franchise, including the X-Wing, TIE Fighter, and Millennium Falcon. This game mode is simple, dogfight enemy ships to score points. The game is a 10 vs. 10 game with an additional 10 AI units on each side. The enemy players give more points than the enemy AI. The ''Slave I'', Millennium Falcon, Red Five, and TIE Advanced are the hero ships in this game mode. Each time the player gets the hero pickup, they must wait for approximately two seconds until they will become a hero ship, if the player dies within that time, they will lose the power up. A transport ship will randomly appear during the game, either the Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle (Empire) or the GR-75 Medium Transport (Rebels). If either of these transports are destroyed, the faction who destroyed the transport will earn 20 points, with the player who damaged it the most and/or destroying it will earn the most amount of points. The game ends when the timer runs out, or if one of the factions acquire 400 points. If time runs out, the faction with the most points will be declared the winner. If both factions have the same amount of points when the time runs out, it will be a draw. Bespin Expansion Pack In the Bespin expansion pack, Fighter Squadron has some differences. The player count is raised to 32 and a certain amount of AI for each faction. As well as making the Cloud Car available for both factions. The update that came with the Bespin Expansion Pack, which released on June 21, 2016, raised the amount of points needed to win from 200 to 400. Vehicles Playable Rebels *X-Wing *A-Wing *Cloud Car (Only in Bespin expansion pack) *Millennium Falcon (Hero Ship) *''Red Five'' (Hero Ship if players own the ''Death Star'' expansion pack) Imperials *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *Cloud Car (Only in Bespin expansion pack) *''Slave I'' (Hero Ship) *TIE Advanced (Hero Ship if players own the ''Death Star'' expansion pack) AI-controlled Rebels *B-Wing *Y-Wing Imperials *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender Maps These are the maps that Fighter Squadron is playable on: *SoroSuub Centroplex *Twilight on Hoth *Outpost Beta *Jundland Wastes *Graveyard of Giants *Bespin Airspace* *Jawa Refuge *Death Star Surface* *Imperial Blockade* * = expansion pack content Trivia *Originally the score limit was 100 points, and a lot of players felt that it was too low and because of that, the majority of the matches ended quickly. It was first changed to the score limit being 300 points, and then changed again to it's current limit of 400 points. **The Skirmish version of Fighter Squadron has the score limit to 200. *The AI-controlled fighter pickups were added in the initial ''Death Star'' expansion pack patch on September 20, 2016. Initially, the AI fighters were incredibly overpowered and were even known to spawn trap their enemies. DICE nerfed the AI in the Scarif update by lowering their difficulty and increasing their hit box size. They are currently not available in the Skirmish version of the mode, making them only available currently in online multiplayer. Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)